1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector, specifically, a waterproof electrical connector in which misalignment between thru-holes formed in a flexible plug and wire terminal chambers, or between thru-holes formed in a flexible plug and thru-holes formed in an inner housing can be prevented even though a compressive force distorts the flexible plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional waterproof electrical connector typically employs a single-piece flexible sealing component as means of waterproofing multiple wire passages in the connector (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-124336). As shown in FIG. 20A, waterproof connector 1 has base housing 2 which includes multiple terminal chambers 2a, and perimeter wall 2b that encloses internal space 2c, perimeter wall 2b being located at the rear surface of base housing 2. Flexible plug 3 includes flexible ribs 3a formed at the external surface thereon, and installed within internal space 2c with flexible ribs 3a being compressed against the inner surfaces of the walls that define internal space 2c. Flexible plug 3 includes thru-holes 3b that corresponds to the positions of terminal chambers 2a. Wire terminal T, which is attached to the end of each wire passing through each thru-hole 3b, is inserted into each terminal chamber 2a. Wires W are waterproofed by means of the inner surfaces of each thru-hole 3b in flexible plug 3 maintaining flexible pressurized contact with the external surface of each wire W. Rear cover 4 is installed at the rearward end of perimeter wall 2b to secure flexible plug 3 within internal space 2c. 
The above-noted prior art structure exhibits a specific shortcoming. As illustrated in FIG. 20B, flexible plug 3 is subject to constrictive pressure applied by the internal surfaces of the wall that defines internal space 2c in the connector housing when flexible plug 3 is inserted therein. This constrictive pressure has the effect of positionally displacing thru-holes 3b toward the center of the connector, a phenomenon which is especially pronounced for the thru-holes located closest to the perimeter of flexible plug 3. As a result, thru-holes 3b do not align accurately with terminal chambers 2a. When this misalignment is present, the insertion of a wire terminal T into a terminal chamber 2a, via thru-hole 3b, may result in the tip of wire terminal T being damaged through contact with a wall delineating a terminal chamber 2a. 